Remi Briggs
|place_of_birth = Pretoria, South-Saharan Africa|age = 34|status = Alive|gender = Female|love_interest = Unknown Boyfriend Oscar (Ex-fiancé)|family_members = Avery Drabkin (Daughter) Roman (Brother) Shepherd (Adoptive mother)|allies = Rossi Violet Park ✝ Oscar ✝ Nigel Thornton ✝ Chris ✝ Marcos ✝ Cade ✝ Sofia Varma Danny ✝|enemies = Law Enforcement|profession = Terrorist Former Navy SEAL|affiliation = Orion|first_appearance = Woe Has Joined (Flashback)|last_appearance =Check Your Ed |portrayed_by = Jaimie Alexander|born = |alternative_name(s) = Remi Briggs Jane Doe|eye_color = Hazel|fighting_style = Hand-to-hand combat|significant_pages = Jane's memories|children = Avery (Daughter)|marital_status = Single}} Remi Briggs is the official name given to Alice Kruger after she was adopted by Ellen Briggs sometime after she was rescued from an orphanage that served as Apartheid's academy to train child soldiers. Events After her parents were killed, she and her younger brother, Ian, were taken to a secret academy to be trained to become deadly soldiers. Once the academy was shut down, the kids were freed by American soldiers and put into foster homes; however, one of the soldiers, Ellen Briggs, realized the siblings were too lethal and decided to adopt them herself. After taking them with her, they decided to change their names to Roman and Remi. As skilled children whose primary instinct was to kill, Ellen used their abilities for her benefit for her terrorist organization, Sandstorm. Pregnancy At the age of 16, Remi got pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl, Avery. Seeing the child as a threat to her current and future plans, Ellen ordered Rossi to give the baby up for adoption against Remi's will. By the time Remi woke up, she realized her baby wasn't in the crib where she had previously left her while resting at the hospital. Trying to cope with her loss, and probably trying to get away from Shepherd, Remi enlisted in the army where she was later recruited into Orion. Life in the army During her time in the operation (Orion), she was sent to Afghanistan in 2013, where her squad was killed by American drones; however she managed to survive by hiding in the woods before she was found and rescued by Chris. As part of her recovery, she used to go hiking with Nigel Thorton, Chris's husband and a doctor stationed in Afghanistan as part of Doctor's Without Borders. During one of their hikes, American drones bombed the village where the hospital and Chris's home were located; effectively killing her and everyone else in there. Remi convinced Nigel to flee back to America and join her family to fight back against the American government. In Sandstorm, Remi and Roman held the highest rank among the other members of the organization. During this time, Remi came up with an elaborate plan to accomplish Shepherd’s main mission. Considering Shepherd’s connection to Weller from her past, Remi decided that the best way to infiltrate the FBI and to take Bethany Mayfair out of her position as Assistant Director of the FBI, was through Weller and his personal life with Taylor Shaw, his childhood best friend. She studied Weller’s past, Sandstorm’s enemies were turn into encrypted tattoos and her body was covered with them before her memory was wiped with an experimental drug, ZIP. With no memory and being a complete mystery to the FBI, Remi Briggs became Jane Doe. Season 4 Waking up as Jane Doe Remi woke up in a hospital bed two and a half years after her memory wipe. She soon discovered that in her absence, several years had passed and was still undercover in the FBI as Jane Doe. To Remi’s utter shock and disbelief, she got word of Shepherd’s imprisonment in a CIA’s black site, as well as she had unknowingly killed Oscar and been part of Roman’s death when, as Jane, she gave her brother a small doze of ZIP. After her hospitalization, Remi and the team had since realized that she was suffering from ZIP poisoning, reason for which Roman had left several data caches with information on the disease. It soon became Remi’s personal duty to find the caches to curse herself. To achieve this, Remi and the team set off on a quest to find and learn from the extensive research Roman had done before his death. One of their searches took Remi and the team to Tokyo, from where they retrieved a cache with alarming information on Remi’s condition: she was slowly dying; according to the records, the drug had never fully left her system, meaning her symptoms would only get worse in time, progressing beyond headaches, memory lapses and fainting to advanced symptoms such as hearing voices and hallucinations. ZIP poisoning The news about her condition clearly troubled Remi, who left the lab and wondered on the streets alone, suddenly feeling paranoid. Trying to escape from her supposed stalker, she hid behind a wall only to find Roman next to her, coming to the realization that her condition was getting worse by the ZIP induced hallucination of her brother. Determined to save her life, she mentioned Roman she’d stick with the team to get the cure, even if it meant she’d keep pretending being in love with Weller, whom, by that time, had become the person she despised the most. Remi’s plan With the knowledge of the drug’s impending poisoning, the weight of the news increasingly agitated Remi, making Shepherd’s release and vengeance of Roman’s and Oscar’s deaths her priorities. In an effort to keep Sandstorm’s legacy alive, Remi kept trying to reach out to its members by the usual channels, with no response whatsoever. Her plans to restore Sandstorm almost crumble when Patterson briefed the team about some recent activity in one of the chats used by the group’s members. Despite the dire circumstances, however, Remi remained calm and faked a headache to leave the building before the team without anyone noticing, making her way to the location given by a follower through an encrypted message. After arriving at the place and enduring an unexpected attack, Remi managed to subdue Dolan, an old Sandstorm member who contacted her, and convinced him to talk somewhere else before the FBI arrived to their exact location. Remi’s state of relative relief upon her meeting with Dolan was not to last. They soon discovered that with Sandstorm’s disbandment, they had no funds to carry on with their plans. However, Remi planned to trigger a tattoo to steal money unnoticed. During the case and upon the team’s arrival to the bank, Remi stole 500.000 USD from the vault. As the team’s investigation on Dolan progressed, Reade managed to get his location, crashing his SUV against Dolan’s car, causing the later’s death. Thus, Remi became the last active Sandstorm member and the most wanted. Still with her plan to find Shepherd’s whereabouts in mind, a case approached Remi to a Russian spy, Boris, and saw on him an opportunity to get intel of the CIA’s black sites. Promising him to deliver information about his family, Remi managed to get a partial list of the CIA’s black sites before the team arrived and killed Boris who, under Remi’s orders, took her hostage. Despite the dangers of being caught, Remi visited Boston at his apartment with the solely purpose to make him believe the FBI was recruiting elite hackers to find flaws in their defense system. Eager to help, in exchange for a supposed job in the Bureau promised by Remi, Boston gave her a special devise disguised as an Ethernet cable to plug into whatever server they needed to hack. Upon arriving at the FBI, a lockdown left Remi out of moves due to the several FBI agents in SIOC, making it impossible for her to plug the cable into the servers unnoticed. However, she used her skills of persuasion to make everyone paranoid about the virus inside of the building and empty the room to accomplish her goal. That evening, Remi prepared a homemade poison while sharing her thoughts with Roman’s hallucination, mentioning that Jane’s husband was getting too suspicious and needed to be ready to act when the circumstances needed. However, she was surprised by Weller’s unexpected arrival, who confronted her, urging Remi to show him what she was hiding behind her back. Even though she was urged by Roman to kill Weller, Remi second guessed the decision and gave him the syringe, lying about her desire to end her life before her condition worsened. After gaining access to some of the domestic CIA’s black sites Intel through the files stolen from Boris, Remi shared the blueprints with Violet and mentioned she thought Shepherd could be in any of the five sites on the eastern seaboard. At the meeting, Violet offered Remi to kill Weller unnoticed but the latter dismissed the idea. During a case involving a worldwide-wanted criminal, and assessing the opportunity to get closer to a CIA asset, Remi suggested to bring Keaton for help, giving her the chance to question him about Shepherd. Despite Keaton’s initial refusal to take Jane to see her mother, Remi managed to get an approximated distance of the black site, which was just outside of New York City. Upon Remi’s meeting with Keaton, she informs Violet she thinks Shepherd is at the Rowayton black site and orders her to find a way to break into the facility. With access to the FBI’s server and Boston’s help hacking into the Bureau’s firewall, Remi succeeded at stealing classified information on the CIA’s emergency protocols; she learned that during an emergency, such as a missile attack, the agency would move their prisoners to a secure location, giving Remi a window to intercept Shepherd’s van. Encountering Violet again, with claims that “someone who looked like a fed” followed her to the warehouse, made Remi realize about Weller’s suspicions towards her, which prepared Remi to make up an excuse when he confronted her moments after; Remi claimed that Violet was the Sandstorm operative the team was looking for but that kept her identity in secret because she didn’t want to spoke her. However, Remi’s explanation didn’t convince Weller as much as she hoped. However, their discussion was cut short when a woman who posed as their neighbor attacked them, allowing Eve to enter the apartment and ordered her men to tie both Remi and Weller up. Eventually, Remi’s cover was blown when Eve provoked her, demanding to hand her over the 500.000USD she stole from the vault. Remi tried to play innocent, alluding to the multiple agents who touched the money, however, Eve showed footage from the vault showing Remi stealing money and hiding the bills on her vest. After that, Weller confronted Remi and aware that she was no longer his wife he demanded to know if the syringe he had previously caught her holding was meant for him; Remi confidently confirmed that it was her plan to kill him before he got too suspicious of her. That evening, Eve took Remi and Weller to an FBI facility in order to steal a device to hand over the Dabbur Zann in exchange for the money Remi stole. Remi and Weller went inside the vault to get the device while Eve and her men stood guard. As Weller looked for Eve’s devise, he asked Remi the reason behind her hate towards him; Remi merely answered, “You ruined my life”. After some confrontation between the two, Weller managed to get themselves out of the vault with the devise; Remi volunteered to guard the case while Weller went on his own to fight Eve’s guys, however, Remi stole his badge and escaped, handing the case over to Eve before leaving the place. Later that night, Remi called Weller to let him know that he should stay away from her because she wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. The next morning, Remi ordered Boston to hack NORAD and trick their sensors into detecting a faulty missile in order to send a real emergency alert; Boston, under the impression of working in a sanctioned operation for the FBI, also locked NORAD out of its system so they couldn’t send a detraction to the alert, which activated the CIA’s emergency protocol, taking Shepherd out of the facility. Whilst the emergency alert was in full effect, Remi met with Violet who had acquired an ambulance as a getaway car to intercept the CIA’s van transporting Shepherd; Remi wasn’t too pleased with the decision because the vehicle dragged too much attention to them. Despite the dangers of being caught, Remi visited Boston at his safe house in order to check on the hack he had previously done to NORAD. Not long after Remi arrived, Boston informed that he had been locked out of the system and that someone must’ve disconnected the Ethernet cable from the FBI server. Aware of the limited time they had to perform their escape, Remi shot Boston’s ankle monitor and ordered him to join her and Violet in the ambulance to allow them a safe passage out of the city. During their escape, Boston hacked into the NYC’s traffic control, turning the lights into green to get advantage and quickly escape the traffic jam previously occasioned by the alert. During the group’s escape, Remi suffered from several migraines, which led her to hallucinate with Roman, making Boston aware of her condition. Driving the ambulance, Violet soon reached the interception point, alerting Remi, who waited by the vehicle; however, Weller arrived to the site on his car but was attacked by Remi, who shot her gun and caused Weller to lose control, leaving him unconscious. Remi promptly resumed her task, managed to intercept the CIA’s van, and freed Shepherd, who refused to go with, whom she thought, was Jane. Once outside, they faced the attack of the CIA’s agents in charge of transporting Shepherd. With Violet’s help, Remi managed to take her mother to the ambulance, not before the latter was shot in the arm. However, Remi, who intervened and cured her wound, subsequently saved Shepherd. Meanwhile, a CIA agent shot Violet, killing her instantly; Remi and Shepherd had no choice but to leave her, so they escaped before they were discovered. Shortly after their escape, Remi drove Shepherd to a secure location and attended her wound while commenting on her plans to rebuild Sandstorm with her mother, both as equals and partners. Shepherd appealed to her daughter in her desire to disappear and lay low; her words, however, enraged Remi who demanded her mother to stand up and fight for the things she once believed in. Later that day, Remi received a video message from Roman, who suggested her to meet at the warehouse where she once met Dolan. When she arrived to the place looking for her death brother, she encountered with Weller waiting for her there. Not long after their meet, they engaged in a fight that resulted with Remi unconscious and taken to the FBI against her will in order to perform an experiment to bring Jane back. Relationships Romance Unnamed High School Sweetheart After Jane found out about her daughter, she received a phone call from Roman in which she pressed him for answers about her child. Roman revealed that the father of the baby was her high school sweetheart. Nothing else was mentioned about him and it is still unclear why the relationship ended. Oscar Oscar and Remi were engaged during an undetermined period of time. They seemed a solid couple until Remi decided to be part of her own plan. It was shown that they used to argue over her plan but she firmly kept her mind set on Sandstorm’s goal. It is implied that Oscar volunteer to be Remi’s handler. Right before Sandstorm started on Remi’s tattoo process, she broke the engagement. Family Roman Shepherd Friends Marcos Cade Personality As seen in Jane's memories, Remi used to be a woman completely committed to her tasks, secretive, strong and skilled. Oscar described her as compationate, loyal, patient, stubborn; traits shown by Jane as well. Training Remi was part of the Navy SEALs and during her time in the army, she was also involved with Orion. Throughout her life, Remi became fluent in Chinese, Russian, Bulgarian and Arabic. She's highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as marksmanship. While she was being prepared to set Sandstorm's plan in motion, she was trained by Roman to endure many forms of torture. Remi was also trained by Marcos in target shooting. Quotes Appearances Gallery remi2x16.png 2x16 memory (1).png 1x15 memory (1).png 1x09 memory pt2 (2).png 2x16 memory pt2 (3).png Category:Sandstorm Category:Terrorist Category:Female Characters Category:Zipped Category:Main Characters